


Five Things Daniel Won't Admit To Jack That He Still Fantasizes About Even After They've Been Together For Years

by Perfica



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Drama, M/M, Romance, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-26
Updated: 2007-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That maybe, one day, they could go back to Ernest's planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Daniel Won't Admit To Jack That He Still Fantasizes About Even After They've Been Together For Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/gifts).



1\. That someday, hopefully while he's still alive to see it, the archaeological community will find out how very wrong they were and how very right he was, and that they'll welcome him back with open arms.

 

2\. That he'd managed to get his hands on a machine gun the first time they took Sha're away from him. He would have mowed everyone down; man, woman, child, himself and her too, if it'd stopped her from going through what she did.

 

3\. That Sam had walked in on them fucking, just once. He knows it's petty and vindictive and probably a lot bitchy, but he's never been as sweet as the world painted him.

 

4\. That maybe, one day, they could go back to Ernest's planet. He thinks he and Jack could happily live out the rest of their lives there. Well, Daniel could. And he'd do his best to make Jack not regret it.

 

5\. That he'd have met Jack back when he was in training. The hair would've been darker, the eyes a bit harder, but Daniel bets that Jack would still have had a playful streak a mile wide under those stiff Air Force blues. He would've bought Jack a beer in one of those off-base bars and listened to him talk for hours about loyalty and flying and fishing and how quiet it gets beside a lake at night. The best (and funniest) thing is that Daniel gets to do it now.


End file.
